


The Price of War: A Mere Student of Cowboy Chris’ Light

by pidgit_spinner



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Star Wars - All Media Types, WWE Immortals (Video Game)
Genre: Communism, Daddy Kink, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Hospitalization, IHOP, Major character death - Freeform, Murder, Self-Harm, Sexual References, Smut, Suicide, Vietnam War, cummies, dennys, implied established relationship, references to captain crunch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 10:54:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15862188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pidgit_spinner/pseuds/pidgit_spinner
Summary: This work has been written by Abby in the joint trio account of Harper, David, and Abby. This goes it to cowboychris for his godly characters that are in this story.The world is ending. You hope to get one last fuck in at the Peace Meeting before you go out in a bright light of flames.





	The Price of War: A Mere Student of Cowboy Chris’ Light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cowboychris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboychris/gifts).



Resolutely holding the switchblade fork between your lips, you idly ponder the inferior metal makeup of this rather disappointing utensil you had purchased at a B-list candy shop for $2 the previous Saturday. Sighing deeply, you turn your attention back to your fellow table occupants, individually scrutinizing each bored face. 

This peace dinner, as was to be expected, had not been going so swimmingly-- between all the talk of universal crunitization threats and the Lube Valley™ stock shortages, as well as the haunting sound of Toby Maguire beating off under the thick oak of the Denny's table, you had rather lost your appetite. A thick, yellowish coating of cum drips and rolls across your suit legs and Yeezys, it's collective puddle making a disgusting squelching sound beneath collective feet of the gathered covenant. 

Your canines scrape against the spork in annoyance as you feel Carter's toes make their way up you leg to grope at your crotch - you understand why Daddy Binks had brutally murdered him in Mexico City all those years back. Your mind briefly registers the pounding of Tony the Tiger's dick across the table as he furthers the dominance of Zucaritas amongst the people of Ass, a world completely devoid of Mexican cummies and Vietnam veterans. 

Tony's face began to sway and swim in your vision due your thick arousal, you'll never forget that hot night in the back alley of the Brazilian FIFA games, or perhaps your lucidity was due to the sickening amount of paint you had huffed in the IHOP ( International House of Paint) mere hours prior to this prestigious dinner. Then you were falling, several faces turn towards you and Carter gasps sensually. You feel your temple connect with the BJ's table. Everything goes black. 

You awaken to white light steaming in through gossamer curtains, John Cena's massive form looms over you. John is so close you can see purpleish, steroid enriched blood pumping though his grossly swollen veins floating upon the surface of his bronze skin. You place a comforting hand on Johns disgustingly massive daddy bicep, feeling the revolting pulsating arteries beneath your lube encrusted fingers. John gently wipes the cum from your eyes. He smiles at you warmly and gazes at you predatorily with blank, blood shot eyes.

"A-am I in the ICU?"

You rasp out past your burning and swollen esophagus. John shakes his head sadly, a single drop of blood falling from his dead eyes across and rolling down his veiny cheek 

"No you don't,” he replies wanly and shakes off your hand.

John Cena swan dives out the nearest window, shattering the pane and projecting glass into your hospital room at terminal velocity. The chunks slice your wrists and several lodge inches into your mustards encased skin. Tears Don't Fall plays on in the distance. You hear the impact on the pavement below.


End file.
